dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridley vs Frieza
Ridley vs Frieza is a What If Death Battle X by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's features Ridley from the Metroid series vs Frieza from the Dragon Ball franchise. Description Metroid vs DBZ? Two of the most dangerous and ruthless villain from outer space will square off to see who have more power in their blood. Will Frieza use all of his power to wipe Ridley off the face of the galaxy, Will Ridley tear his claws through Frieza body. Who will win? Intro (Cue Brandon Yates - HeartShifter) Ringmaster appears and walk up the stage, Grabbing the microphone from the ceiling. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's NO RULES, NO RESEARCH, ONLY BLOODSHED! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza. And let me welcome you, to THE EXHIBITION!!! Ringmaster: Today we got the most dangerous form of extra terrestrial life form bent on destroying any form of life in their path. In this corner, We have the purple dragon that terrorize the human race, the leader of a group of space pirate, Samus biggest foe and the one that was criticized Too Big for Smash, Give it up for RIDLEY!!! And in the other corner, We have the son of King Cold, The ruler that destroyed many planets and the leader of his own army, Give it up for the one and only LORD FRIEZA Quick Summery Ringmaster: Let see what both of them have in common, Both of them serve as major foes to the main hero in their space filled adventure. With Ridley invading the planet of K-2L where Samus and her parent used to live in before Ridley murdered almost everyone on board, Which started Samus quest. Ridley got all the many different way of dealing with Samus over the course of his lifespan, He can breath plasma flames, Have some really sharp claws on both his hand and even his tail. He super strong, fly super fast and even can regenerate if he lost a limb by eating whatever near by. Frieza on the other hand is just as evil as he tend to not only take over a planet, But destroy it completely. He did it before on Planet Vegeta and murder most of the people there, Even the king who was Vegeta father, And that wasn't even on his fullest form. Frieza have many dangerous tricks up his sleeves to show he mean dominate, He can fire a beam of pure death from his finger tip, release a blast of full energy, Release some really sharp Death Saucer, Teleport from thin air to dodge incoming attack, hold a massive amount of strength and the most dangerous of all, Summon a massive sun-like ball of pure chaotic destruction capital of destroying an entire planet. However would it be enough? Let find out in THE EXHIBITION!!! FIGHT! (At the Planet of Zebes) (Cue Super Metroid Symphony - Arrival on Crateria) Frieza ship arrive landing on the planet as the evil lifeform himself exit. Frieza: Hmm, Such a useless planet. No big lost in blasting it apart. Frieza hear a roar as Samus exit the cave, Rushing over to her ship as the dragon Ridley follows. Samus quickly hop in and try to fly away, But Frieza use his finger beam to blast at Samus wings, causing her to lose control as it fly out of orbit. Ridley look at Frieza and roar. (Cue Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Warrior from an Unknown Land ) Frieza: A purple dragon, Not really threatening compare to many that feared me. Frieza begin blasting his finger beam at Ridley as Ridley dodge, Ramming at Frieza and clawing at him as Frieza teleport to dodge, Blasting his Death Cannon blast at Ridley, sending Ridley through some rocks. Ridley fly up and blast his Plasma Breath at Frieza as Frieza continue dodging. Frieza: Is that really all you got, That pathetic Pokemon put up more of a fight then you. Ridley fly at Frieza at high speed as Frieza send out a Death Saucer. Cutting Ridley right arm off as he impale Frieza with his tail, Grinding Frieza to the ground. Ridley roar as he chomp at Frieza tail before tossing him to the rocks as his arm generate. Frieza: GaH! You want to play dirty, Fine, I can finish you off brutally and painfully. Frieza charge up and transform into his golden form, Before creating a massive ball of destruction. Frieza: Time to let this planet rot with you in it! Frieza fire his Death Ball at the planet as it land at Ridley. Ridley blast his plasma beam at it, But get consumed by the flame as his body vaporized, Roaring in pain as Frieza fly away as Zebes exploded. Frieza: Worthless creature. K.O! Conclusion (Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ - Results) Ridley - 40% Frieza - 60% Victory goes to...FRIEZA! Trivia/Poll *This is the eighth DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff *This was ironically begin worked on around the same time as the announcement of the next official DBX, being Mewtwo vs Frieza. Do you agree with the result of Frieza vs Ridley? Yes No No but I enjoy the fight regardless Who are you rooting for? Frieza Ridley Both Rematch? (in other word, Alternate Ending?) Yes Please Nah, We're good Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Creature themed DBXs Category:Supernatural Themed DBX Fights Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Color themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights